end of the line
by animearlinefreak
Summary: What happens when Kagome see Inuyasha with Kikyo together again! What happens when he only wanted to tell Kikyo it's over, and what happens when Kagome get's attacked and someone saves her and it is not Inuyasha?
1. betrayal

It was dark in the Feudal Era when one of Kikyo's soul stealers came across Inuyasha. As usual Inuyasha followed the soul collector until it reaches it's ring master. Though this time, Inuyasha wanted to do something else. He wanted to tell Kikyo that he no longer held love for her. Lately this question kept bothering him inside, about whom he wanted as his mate Kikyo or Kagome? For a long time he didn't know who he wanted, he seemed to want them both. Until that one day Miroku, Sango, and Kagome almost died from a poison caused by a group called the band of seven. He wasn't around to help them in time and they almost lost their lives that day, and the only thing he could think about at the time was for Kagome to live. It pained him when none of them woke up before sundown that he started to cry. He was afraid. Afraid of losing them, he didn't want to go through another experience with a life ahead of him alone; he wanted friends and warmth that he had never felt. When they did wake, he was so happy he cried tears of joy. He cried because they weren't going to die. Of course he did get made fun of, but it was worth it to him. They were all alive and that's all he ever truly wanted, especially if Kagome was alive and by his side too.

His thoughts faded back into reality, he quietly left the campsite heading in Kikyo's direction, unknown to Inuyasha that Kagome followed. When he arrived at the scared tree Kikyo was waiting for him. Kikyo was so glad that Inuyasha came that she hid her emotions from showing her inner excitement. She approached the half demon, half expecting Inuyasha to wear his usual shocked/glad expression on, but this time he had a look of seriousness and something else. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, though she knew something was not right.

"Kikyo, I...there's something I must tell you." He placed his hands in hers, never once had his eyes drafted from her face. Kikyo nodded her head and waited as Inuyasha told her everything.

He took a deep breath as he sat down one of the overgrown roots. The sky was a midnight blue and the only thing that was visible was the moon that shone above the couple and dead priestess's soul collectors. The wind was but a slight breeze, as the silver haired young man spoke. "Kikyo, I've I loved for a long time, though as of recent events that took place, I decided to choose to stay on earth with Kagome."

Tears rolled down Kikyo's pale face as she cried. She tried not to show him how much pain she was in, but the tears kept coming. Kikyo would normally not show even the slightest bit of emotion, the only time she had was when she was alive and not made of clay and bones. She loathed this new life of hers. It was not the reason of the excitement of living, but the one chance she might've had if she did not die back then, with Inuyasha. She knew from the very beginning that Inuyasha would fall for her reincarnation, she just wasn't ready to hear the words spoken to her.

A hand gently wiped away the miko's tears. Inuyasha, never enjoyed seeing a woman's tears even as a child. He made a goal to his life that if he saw a woman cried in front of him, he would try anything in his power to stop their tears. Sometimes he succeeded and other times he failed. Those times were when he made Kagome cry. Intentionally, he would never mean to harm Kagome in any way, but he did and wished that he could somehow change that.

Kikyo was alarmed by his action that she froze. Words were trying to form, none came past her lips. All she could do is stare and listen to what Inuyasha had to say to her. He smirked at her alertness, he never seen Kikyo act this way, only when she was alive fifty years ago.

"I'm sorry about hurting you, and making you cry. I never wanted to see that." He forced his gaze at Kikyo sternly. "But I...I gained a soul that I lost a long time ago, right? You know, if think about it, it's like you were reborn inside Kagome's body." His gaze changed from sternness, to something that looked of sadness or pain. "It's like you were never taken away from me, when Kagome came across the well, to this world, in this era. I know that if you pass, you will always be in my heart Kikyo. For you'll always be the first person I ever fell in love with."

Kikyo was moved by Inuyasha's speech, since Inuyasha was not the type of person who would show such emotion and passion into anything that was related to love. Kikyo smiled. True it pained to her to do so, but Inuyasha's words were so beautiful and so heart warming, that it made her sort of happy that she was in apart of his heart and forever shall she remain. She knew that it would hurt to give up the one she loved, but there was nothing she could do to change his mind, much less his heart.

As Inuyasha turned back to the direction of the campsite his group had sit, he felt Kikyo's small, fragile hands on his haori. He switched his body around at where Kikyo was as he saw something he thought he would never image. Kikyo's eyes were fixed to the ground and her face was colored in a tint shade of red. She looked up at Inuyasha's confused face as she smiled a small smile. "Could you...could you perhaps embrace one last time?" Her question was timid and shy, something Kikyo would never allow anyone to explore from her.

Inuyasha nodded and slowly wrapped his strong, half demon arms around Kikyo's body one last time. To him her body felt like ice. He remembered when he hugged her fifty years ago how her body felt, her body was warm and full of live. How she smelled of sunflowers and herbs, and now her scent that smelt of death and clay. Her aura was not the same as well, she had a peaceful aura, now is sad and lonely. He felt sadden by his actions, but he could not keep leading Kikyo on, no it would be wrong.

Not far from the hugging couple, a lonely girl pushed aside bushes and saw the two together. Sadness teared at her heart, as she slowly backed away from the dreaded scene she just witnessed. She turned around and headed for the one place that would bring her joy that was her home through the well. It was also a place to escape from Inuyasha and not return. _'How can he do this?'_ Tears poured out of her brown eyes. _'He told me he loved me and promise me he would never see Kikyo again.'_ She sighed. "I guess he did not intent to fore fill his promise and lied to me. I'm going home and this time I'm not coming back, there is nothing left for me here. I have no one."

She continued to run through the forest not noticing where she was heading to. She came to a clearing and in view of the bone eater's well that she used to travel time to the Feudal Era and to her modern time. With a smooth motion, she wiped away her sadden tears with her sleeve, she sat down and laid her head against the old well as she sighed. The night was a beautiful night with not a cloud in the sky to block the shining moon above her head. The wind stopped blowing as she got up preparing to leave to her era when she heard a growl from the opposite direction. Before she had anytime to react, a demon made an attack at Kagome.

She barely had enough time to dodge the demon's attack as the demon came into view for Kagome to witness the creature. The demon had long sharp claws and fangs, with red eyes, it's body was grey and it looked like the weapon designing demon who created the Toikiji, that Sesshomaru now wields, though the demon was much bigger in size. Kagome was ready to face this demon, she moved her hand to her back, but felt nothing except air. Then it hit her, she left her bow and arrows at the campsite. The demon roared at Kagome, positioning itself ready to strike. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the demon's claws to penetrate her skin, nothing happened. She was curious, so she opened her eyes saw her savior, she was very surprised to who exactly saved her.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Bum, Bum, Bum (The author hit the piano keys to make a dramatic effect.

I wander who it is, it could be anybody! Review and tell me who you think it was! it could be anybody Inuyasha, Kikyo, Hojo, anyone and maybe even Naraku! Review at tell me! Please!


	2. amnesia

Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed my first chapter because I know you want to find out who saved Kagome and see if your guess is right!

Let's find out, shall well! I'll never tell

Just kidding, anyway here are the results you suggested on who you think it is!

sesshormaru 2

People hating it 1

I'm sorry if you were not interested in my story since it sounds so much like others, but I had to start it out like that since I like it like that, but don't worry it will be way different when you read more, you'll see. I'm just sorry if you guy's don't like the way I did it, but I know I could've changed it but it took me forever to get this on here and I was so proud and excited that it didn't matter to me so sorry guy's. And if you guy's complain about my spelling sue me because I'm actually typing this on WordPad and I don't have Microsoft word! So sue the people who gave us the computer, not us okay! I'll try to make this sound more interesting okay! But don't kill me, if it turns out differently Kay bye! oh and one other thing, I need to mention, Sango,Miroku,and Shippo won't be in this story since I didn't know where to put them and last but not least, some of the characters will be either a little ooc or a lot ooc just to let you know.

Well let's get back to the story!

Previously on End of the Line: Kagome ran through the forest not even looking where she was going! But when she reached the well a demon came out of no where and attacked Kagome. She was ready for the demon only she had no weapon with her, she waited for the pain to come but it never came. She was surprised to see who her hero was:

End of the Line:

Chapter two: Amnesia

She was expecting Inuyasha to save her, but instead it was someone who she would least expect. Instead of seeing lovely silver hair was black hair neatly kept into a ponytail. Next was the clothing, no take that there wasn't much clothes on whomever this was that saved her life. Hey at least they could have put more articles of clothes on at least. Then finally she saw her savior's face and regretted to not faint when she had the chance.

"What Kouga!" Kagome yelled when she found out who saved her.

He turned to Kagome and said "Anything for my mate." Kagome was mad at this.

"Kouga I'm not your mate, so just drop it. I told you a thousand times before!" Kouga grew mad. He grabbed her wrists and smirked an evil smile. A million thoughts rushed through Kagome's mind about what he could possibly do with her, and her worse thought that she prayed not to happen was if it was mating season.

"You're coming with me. I can't stand leaving you behind with mutt face." He pulled hard on her wrists forcing her to follow him. She struggled to gain control, but the wolf demon was stronger than the human. So she couldn't do anything but be dragged along with him. He angered her by calling her love Inuyasha, mutt face. _'Why does he have to be so mean to Inuyasha?'_

"He is not a mutt he is a nice, kind, person..." She stopped what she was about to say when she realized Inuyasha was still with Kikyo and embraced into her hold. He didn't love her, he only loved Kikyo. Kouga was worried. Kagome didn't speak, and that worried him beyond any demon or foe he fought. The demon had feelings for the young girl ever since he first met her. There is no explanation as to how he fell in love with the young miko, it could have been she could find jewel shard's that no one would look to find them, or maybe he really did have feelings for her and her loyalty, though whatever the reason, the wolf just couldn't take the hint that he was not wanted by the miko's affection.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Except me."

"What?" Asked Kouga. He was puzzled. If there was thing that could be described about Kouga to someone who never met him, would be that he was dense. He was so dense he made rocks look smart.

"Inuyasha doesn't care about me. The only time he care is when I'm in danger." Tears were ready to resurface once more, she was a wreck. She hadn't felt like this since that time when Inuyasha was with Kikyo and actually stared into her eyes without ever looking away from her gaze. It frighten her at the time, she didn't know what to do, so she ran. She never saw that look on his face before. Each time he visited Kikyo, he could never look her straight in the eye, because she looked so much like her. Kagome loathed that the most.

She started to remember times when he didn't think about Kikyo and only her. Such as the time when she, Miroku, and Sango were poisoned and Inuyasha was the one who took care of all of them. Though, Shippo helped saved them too. When the shrine was on fire and everything was caving in, and couldn't take on anymore weight, she thought of Inuyasha. She didn't feel betrayed, she knew it was a trap that they all walked in on, and she couldn't put Inuyasha at fault. He would never let anything happen to anyone and that was the truth. Her mind flashed back to recent events as her heart turned cold.

"I forgot he loves Kikyo, I can't believe I'm so blind." That broke her barrier she tried so hard to keep up, but it was broken by painful scenes she wished to erase from her mind. But no matter what she couldn't do a thing. Kouga hesitantly wrapped his arms around the fragile, broken miko in front of him.

"Kagome, it's okay. You have me, I'll take care of you, it's dogface's fault for not noticing a lovely woman right in front of him."

Kagome sighed. His words were like a lullaby to her ears. _'Why can't Inuyasha be romantic?' _In the relaxing moment she shared with Kouga, she gripped onto Kouga's armor tighter. She wanted someone take the pain away from her, she was tired of being in pain, and it killed her from the inside. Whoever said that love was not only a blessing but also a curse is absolutely true. When Inuyasha and she were alone was a blessing and the times he ran to Kikyo felt as if a curse was placed upon her body. She wanted to forget everything. The pain, the tears she cried, but mostly she wanted to forget Inuyasha. Though, somewhere in the back of her mind she felt like there was something else that might have missed. Hope lit a tiny torch in her heart for the poor girl.

"Maybe I must have imaged things like I always do... maybe I took it all... wrong, maybe he was going to... Kikyo to, tell her that we are...umm... together."

It was hard for Kagome to talk for the crying had her words all choked up. Kouga was going to tell Kagome that it was helpless but the demon that attacked Kagome earlier wasn't dead. _'Great, another thing to interrupt us.'_ He sighed as he grabbed Kagome's body before it could attack Kagome. Kouga kicked the demon in the side, but the demon slapped the two, resulting in Kouga's grip on Kagome to loosen.

Kagome flew from Kouga's grasp as she was falling. She was falling and there was nobody there to catch her, Kouga was too far away from her to help, she was alone and had to face the dread of falling on her own. It was all in slow motion, Kagome's head slowly hit the old bone eater's well, as she blacked out. Her last thoughts before falling into a deep slumber were of Inuyasha. _'Inuyasha you weren't here to catch me like you always do.'_

The demon snarled at Kagome passed out near the well. He turned his attention to the stronger specimen. The strange demon wasn't really hungry for meat, but he was out for the chase of adventure and maybe a kill or two. It seemed like the demon had the upper hand as the demon let out a creepy laugh and at how pathetic the prey he went after. He stared at the wolf demon with a smiled challenge; it was as if he was waiting for Kouga to do the first move.

"You and that strange creature." He turned his head towards Kagome. "Have the of the sacred jewel shards. The jewel will be mine, but first I must get rid of you."

He positioned his claws in an attacking pose, as he made the first attack. He missed the wolf by mere inches, as Kouga kicked the demon in the face. The demon stumbled over as Kouga punched him in the gut. The demon spit up blood, but stabbed Kouga in the chest with his tail. Blood poured out of his wound, but he wouldn't let that demon win, he advanced and pulled out his sword slashing the demon's arm off. The demon howled in pain, as he went into the direction of Kagome.

"If I can't defeat you, I must take the jewel from her!" The demon leaped into the air, as it closed in the gap between him and Kagome.

"KAGOME!" He took the sword and stabbed the demon repeatedly over and over in the chest. The demon didn't have a chance to win, and died. Kouga wiped the blood from his sword on the grass and muttered under his breath. _"No one hurt's my mate! NO ONE!" _This proofed one thing about love. It could either be someone's weakness or greatest advantage that the other oppinate doesn't have.

"Kagome." Kouga whispered as he dragged his beaten body towards the lovely maiden. He cupped her cheek and admired her beauty. From her long lashes to her small nose, and finally rested to her small lips. She was alive, but she had a big bump on her head when she hit her head on the well. Kouga gently lifted Kagome up bridle style, as he took of in a dash towards his home, His cave.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome's scent lingering in the air when he headed back to camp, nor realized her scent drafted into a different direction. When he arrived at the campsite the fire was burned out, and there was no Kagome in site. This scared Inuyasha, because not only was she absent but she didn't take her stuff with her. He felt something bad happened in the pit of his stomach. Then he smelt it. Her scent was in the direction of the well.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted as he smashed his fist into the nearest tree. His breathing was harsh and uneven. He tried to calm himself down as he bought his fist back. The fist had a huge bruise on it, and it was slightly bleeding, but he didn't feel the pain his hand was feeling. All he could do was think about all the possibilities about where Kagome could've went. She could've gone to the hot springs to bathe or maybe she saw something him and Kikyo together.

"Shit! If she saw us together, than she might have left for good." Inuyasha, turned back to her items of materials she always brought to this time. _'But if she did leave, why would she leave her stuff behind. I must find out what happen. Thought I would much prefer her going back to her time than anything else. Kagome please be alright where ever you are.' _

He got up to go look for sticks for the fire. Tomorrow he would go to her time and apologize. He knew if Sango and Miroku and even little Shippo were here they would be giving the hanyou dirty looks. The kitsune would be yelling in his ear about hurting Kagome and Sango and Miroku would beg Inuyasha to go to her time and apologize and then he would his famous "feh" and say, "Why should I apologize." Then secretly visit Kagome in her era, though everyone knew he would do that, though he didn't care. He only cared about his Kagome. He sighed. Even though the group was an odd bunch, he still missed them, but they now had gone their separate ways since Naraku's defeat.

Sango and Miroku got married ago month and now live in the village where Sango grew up, along with Kilala and Kohaku, they managed to bring his soul back to life, without the jewel shard. Shippo was with Kagome and Inuyasha a longer time than Sango and Miroku, until they discovered a family of fox demons that wanted to take Shippo in and raise him as a true fox demon. It was hard for Shippo and Kagome, because during their travels they formed a bond of mother and son, which was hard to get rid of after years together. A smile was on his face as recalled all the time's with them, he missed them all and yes, he even missed the annoying brat Shippo. He was fun to pick on. Sleep took over Inuyasha's body as he tried to fight off slumber, but he needed his rest. Still the feeling in the pit of his stomach never faded as he drafted off to an uneasy sleep.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(Kagome and Kouga)

Kagome had woken to loud noises from a closed in shelter of some sort. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around. She was in a den or a cave, her eyes widen as she realized what kind of den she was in. She tried to get up and leave this place behind but a hand clasped her shoulder. Her body twisted around and saw a demon with wolf armor on. The wolf demon smiled at her and she was afraid about what that smile meant, and did one thing any girl would do if they were in this sort of situation. She screamed. Her scream startled many wolves and wolf demons as they covered their ears, the demon close to her clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Kagome, I know I shouldn't have taken you here, but I didn't want to leave you outside with the demons. What kind of demon would I be?"

Kagome stared at Kouga with confusion written all over her face as she tried to progress everything into one neat pile. But everything jumbled into one another creating a huge mess, leaving Kagome with a migraine and questions waiting to be answered. She put a hand on her head hoping that could stop the overflowing of jumbleness of confusion.

"I'm sorry, but who the heck are you and where am I?"

Kouga was stunned and thought maybe she was playing a joke on him in order to trick him into bringing her back to the mutt face. But if she wasn't lying he wouldn't know what would happen next.

"Kagome, now don't be playing around. You know who I am and where you are."

She looked at him like he grew another head or something, and tried to rephrase her sentences into words understandable for him. "Uhh...no I'm not joking please tell me who you are, and where I'm at, and who I am."

Kouga's expression dropped. _'What, she can not have amnesia, she can't.'_ He shook his head thinking that he was in a dream, no a nightmare, that he would wake up in his cave and none of this occurred. But then he got an idea. _'If Kagome's not lying than I could truly have her for myself. No Dog is going to win this round.' _He gave Kagome a smile that looked like someone that had planned something wicked.

"You're name is Kagome and your my mate, and I'm Kouga."

Kagome having no solid proof of evidence believed the wolves lie. Kouga had an evil smirk. _'Well dog turd, Kagome will be my mate and you will not interfere!'_

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Wow! This story is finally getting to fun parts. Heh, heh!

Review if you want to read more soon!

See you next time in, "Kagome, where are you?"

Yah I'm renewing this!


	3. kagome, where are you?

Hey everyone I hope you're enjoying my story and I promise you might either kill me for the end or like it. But mostly kill me... I think.

Well anyway I just want to say I'm sorry for the late update, I mean on Friday thru Sunday I had gone to an

Anime convention called Ushicon, and it was awesome to bad i didn't have a camera, but oh well, I can just ask for doubles. Well it was great, but I know you really don't want me ranting on and on about this subject so let's just start the story.

But before I do, I just want to tell you, that next year I want to go as Cleo, from sorcerer's stabber orphan. To bad my mom won't let me dye my hair blonde, but then again blonde won't look good on meeee...

Out of no where a person from Ushicon hits the author with the bat. He smiles and walks off the stage audience applause now that she's out.

Then the announcer from Ushicon (with a white dress on!) tells the audience that he will be doing the show.

Everyone boos and the boy with the bat hits him and drags him off the stage. Applause!

The backstage girl goes up to author and nervously smiles to see that she can't wake her up.

"Uhh...the author has a concussion, and won't be doing the story instead she will be doing it well... just as soon as she wakes up..."

Three days, Three hours, and Three minutes later...

"OWW, that really hurt, oh well, I'm sorry for being knocked for a little while but here's the story.

Author walks off stage and everyone in the audience has a sweat drop on!

Some of the characters are going to be OOC and if my spellings bad sue me.

End of the Line

Chapter 3: Kagome, Where are you:

Previously on End of the line: "You're name is Kagome and you're my mate, and I'm Kouga."

Kagome having no solid proof of evidence believed the wolves lie. Kouga had an evil smirk. _'Well dog turd, will be my mate and you will not interfere!'_

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kagome stared at Kouga for a long while. She was a bit freaked out when all of a sudden he stopped talking, and smiled a wicked looking smile. What made her quiver more than that was the evil glint in his eyes as he laughed. It made Kagome tempted to ask the crazy wolf if everything was alright, or maybe wait and find out. A minute later the wolf stilled didn't change his stature. Now Kagome really had to ask.

"Are you all right?"

Kouga gets out of his out of daze, faze as he heard his angel's voice.

"Yes I'm alright. But Kagome I must warn you of the danger you might encounter in the future."

"O-Okay." she fidgeted. Kouga's gaze made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Like how an ant would feel if a giant ant eater was near them, that sort of feeling.

"First of all my number one priority is to protect my mate." He turned to look into her eyes before continuing. "Second I must warn you of danger. There are going to be demons after you for what you have on you, so I suggest that you stick close to me at all times." He turned around and saw that Kagome was listening. The wolves and the wolf demons stared at their leader in confusion. "And also you must be careful about a certain demon."

"Who would that be?" She asked. Her arms folded neatly in her lap.

"He's a half demon named Inuyasha, and he's an evil demon who wants the jewel to make him a full demon like me. He's very dangerous so watch out for him."

Kagome quietly listened to Kouga and thought something was odd. _'What is wrong, why do I have this feeling like something isn't quite right?' _She shook those thoughts away, as her hands were brought into his. Freaked out by his action, she slapped him. She didn't know what over came her when she did it. Then she had a flash back of her slapping Kouga at a different time. _'W-What was that just now?'_ She blinked a few times and tried to clear her mind.

Kouga on the other hand was quite shocked by her reaction of him holding her hands. _'What, it was just like that time when I first met Kagome. Hmm, I guess this will be harder than I thought.' _Shaking away from his thoughts, he gets up and decided to take a walk. 'Kagome, how will I be able to show you my feelings when you keep pushing me away?' It was late still, as he walked. The moon was still bright, but it seemed a little unusual tonight, like a bad omen, would appear in the future.

Back in the cave Kagome felt very alone when Kouga went out for a walk and scared too. The wolves and wolf demons were praising her, as others stared at her in a hungrily sort of way, which didn't please Kagome too well. She saw Kouga not too far as she went over to him. Kouga was surprised that Kagome was out too, and wanted to be in his company, but was happily dancing on the inside. The wind picked up as the miko shivered. He politely, and gentleman like, placed his arm on her shoulders and kept her warm. She blushed with the contact, but didn't move away.

Kouga grinned a boyish smile. 'Heh Inuyasha, looks like I've got Kagome in the bag, I wander what will you do now?"

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The morning's light lit up the little camp as a hanyou's ears twitched in irritation. _'Damn sunlight.' _He moved his body in a different section of shade, as he tried to sleep once more. Realization hit the half demon as remembered where he wanted to go right now.

"Oh, that's right. I wanted to go through the well and apologize to Kagome." But the poor hanyou failed to realize he was in a tree, resulting in him falling down. His bum was soar, as he raced toward the well which would take to the modern era, where his maiden would be.'

Inuyasha jumped out of the well in a rush, running to Kagome's bedroom window, he peeked into her bedroom and saw no one. Frustrated, he kicked the god tree and headed back to the well, not noticing Kagome's young sibling behind him.

"HEY INUYASHA, BACK FOR A VISIT?"

The hanyou nearly jumped out of his skin, as turned his body in the direction of the voice. Sota, Kagome's little brother stared at the older male, in wander. The young boy admired the half demon for his bravery and for his protectiveness of his big sister. Though, Sota usually annoyed his sister to no end he still loved her.

"So Inuyasha why are you here?" He looked at Inuyasha, hoping to find a trace of evidence on his face. Inuyasha's heart rate started to beat back to its normal beating pattern, as he gazed at the little boy. He didn't want to tell him truth, that he didn't know where Kagome was, and he certainly didn't want the kid to go and blab it all out to his mother or worse.

"Well I thought your... sister was here... that's all." He tried to escape the child, but the kid kept bombarding him with more questions.

"I'm sorry she's not here, did you guys had a fight or something?" Obviously the couple fought a lot and that seemed like the only logically explanation why Inuyasha was here and Kagome wasn't to Sota. And though he never saw either one of them fight, he thought it was hilarious every time he heard about another one of their fights.

This frightens Inuyasha. _'What Kagome's not here? I must go back and look for her.' _

"Oh, so when was the last time you've seen her?" Inuyasha gulped and prayed the question didn't sound like something was the matter.

Sota thought for a moment, finger to his chin and replied. "Well umm...let's see... about three weeks ago why?"

"Well it's nothing; I just thought she came home, that's all." He sighed in relief in his mind, but the boy wasn't as stupid as he thought he was.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU LOST MY SISTER, OH MOM!" The boy's mouth was covered by a clawed hand. Inuyasha waved a finger at the boy, along with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Listen kid, if you tell your mom, I won't come over here to visit you anymore!" Inuyasha was very close to strangling Sota, if he didn't agree to his demands. Sota was too frightened to disagree with the enraged teenager. He slowly shook his head as his small body was thrown to the ground, and in a flash the young man was gone. Sota stared at the direction where Inuyasha took off and shrugged his shoulders. _'Inuyasha, I'll keep my promise, but you better find Kagome or mom will be real upset.'_ Those were his last thoughts before he entered into his home.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Well that was chapter three of my first story ever so again if my spelling is bad, sue me!

Hope you enjoyed my story, and if you want to know about what happened to me at ushicon just review and tell me. Okay. The next chapter will be called, "Memory restored heartbreaking news."

Ja'ne! Currently fixing this story!


	4. memory restored, heartbreaking news

Hey guys!

Sorry I took a little bit longer than usual but I had to do this project in world history. The class I hate the most! Yuk!

Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please don't flame me!

(Gets flamed by people she doesn't know.)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

End of the Line

chapter 4:memory restored, heartbreaking news

Previous on end of the line: "Listen kid if you tell anyone that Kagome's missing I won't come over anymore!" "Okay" Sota stuttered. Inuyasha went through the well leaving a very confused Sota behind. "Well what was that for?" he said while going back into the house.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

It's been months and still no sign of Kagome. Inuyasha just recently discovered that she had been with Kouga and yet to not find even a scent of either one of them. He found out that Kouga was behind all of this when he noticed Kouga hasn't been to his cave for some time now. The usual smell of the tick covered wolf was now merely a mild smell. This made Inuyasha furious on many levels. Inuyasha's bodies haven't had a wink of sleep since then. All he could ever do or think about knew that he'd somehow get Kagome back, just somehow. But the poor hanyou, would have never guessed that his miko had lost her memories of him.

Kouga and Kagome ever since, had been traveling, never once turning back. Along with Kouga's two companions, Hakkaku and Ginta, they traveled around all of Edo in hopes of not running into the dog. Though, they never once encountered "dogface" they did however, had tons of demons after their tail for the Sacred Jewel. Kagome did gained some old memories of her friends and family across the well, but there was only one memory she never regained. To Kagome, the Inuyasha she learned from Kouga was a brutal half demon who destroyed towns in search of the Sacred Jewel, but inside her soul it felt like there was a deep connection between them that she could not explain. Like a certain scent that someone wears for awhile, that sort of feeling.

Ginta and Hakkaku were very suspicious of their leader of the wolf demon pack's reasoning. Sure they heard about Kagome's memory been wiped out completely, but why did Kouga had to lie about them being mates. Though, they loved Kagome as a sister, they didn't want her in tears if her memory was ever restored. Many times they would lecher Kouga about the consequestions about lying to someone, but their leader was too arrogant to notice. Just like the old saying goes, "What goes around comes around." That was what feared the sibling wolf demons. Even though Ginnta and Hakkaku were very loyal to Kouga one thing they displeased about him was his rejection of marriage to Ayame, leader of the north demon tribe. They imaged Ayame would do wanders for Kouga, but the blasted demon was in love with a miko, that hadn't shared the same affection for him. There chief was a baka, and too dense to realize he wouldn't stand a chance with the miko even if her memory was gone.

Each time a demon came after the Sacred Jewel, Kouga would try to act all mighty and though the demons to somehow manage avoid the wolf demon and go after the young miko, resulting in a chest full of arrows. Her archery had improved since then and her beauty had as well. She no longer was the frail and young miko she used to be, she was a strong willed woman. Though, the strong willed woman wasn't strong enough for the demon that went after the jewel this time.

The demon was shape changer like Naraku, but it wasn't as smart nor as clever as the half demon. However, it fooled the pairing to think that it was an old defenseless old woman, who hadn't eaten in days. Now the kind hearted Kagome would never leave anyone stranded, she would help the needy in anyway possible, but this might be her last time doing it.

The sun was in the direction of the east and everything seemed nothing out of the ordinary. Small little animals played with each other, some gathering food for the winter that was arriving, fairly soon. The wind blew some chilly air for those who didn't have fur were shivering. Then the couple saw something up ahead. At first it looked like some sort of creature, but when they got closer they discovered it was an old woman. Fear ran threw the miko's veins when she rushed right over to the woman. When she was a few feet Kouga, pushed Kagome behind him, feeling something out of place.

"Kagome, you stay behind me."

"Oh, Kouga quit being so over protective. Can't you see that this woman needs are help?" But the miko who didn't sense danger like demons and such, failed to realize they were in serious danger. Even Kouga's keen scent of smell felt the danger, and took fighting stances.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. You believe that I am a demon?" The old woman in discase questioned in a crackling voice.

Kouga wasn't convinced by the woman in discase's question, he knew all well enough, what this demon might do if they let their guard down, let alone give the demon a chance at the jewel. The "old woman" cautiously approached Kouga and Kagome and held it's hand to it's chest as the demon fell. Kagome moved past Kouga in time to catch her before she fell, and that was all it took. The demon transformed into it's true form as it laughed a sinister laugh. It grabbed a hold of Kagome as Kouga and his small group, held their attacks. The shape shifter laughed at how easy it was to manipulate them, when it reached its hands into Kagome's shirt and pulled out the jewel. It chucked as it swallowed it, it's neck began to glow. Having no need for the miko threw her to the ground as the demon's strength grew. The demon's form that was a lizard like demon, transformed into a larger version of a lizard. It's tail grew spikes, the eyes red, and the body looked like it was made of nothing but rock.

"Ha, ha, ha. No one can stop I Kageimaru!"

He launched his tail at Kouga as he dodged it with ease. But the tail twirled back and pins Kouga to the tree. Kagome gets knocked out of his grip and lands with a thud. Then Kageimaru headed towards Kagome's body, but Ginta and Hakkaku strike back. But it was futile. Kageimaru like Naraku not only was a shape shifter, he was also power hungery and wanted any power he could get his hands on. Kagome was one of them. Ginta and Hakkaku were thrown back as Kagome shoot a sacred arrow. The lizard like demon howled in pain as he grasped a hold of Kagome. He twitched in pain from the arrows impact. The arrow hit Kageimaru in the shoulder, but the wound healed up quickly, from the jewel's effect.

"You are pretty strong for a miko. I think I will take you into my body."

The energy of the pull made it hard for her to escape, by this time the wolf demons had woken and saw the horror. Kouga gave the demon a fierce kick in the stomach, as Ginta and Hakkaku punched him in other places. This didn't affect the demon in any way and shoved them away like flies. He had Kagome's body half way in his body when he heard a blood piercing scream. At first it was from a far, until it was close by. The demon turned in the direction of the scream and a saw a demon with silver hair and dog ears on top of his head. The demon laughed.

"Ha, Ha. You hanyou believe you can beat me, Kageimaru?"

It was at this time when Inuyasha noticed something green and white sticking out of the demon's body. It took him mere seconds to realize what he had in his gut as he charged at the demon, in an incredible speed. The demon did not seemed fazed by Inuyasha's reaction and waited for the half demon to attack his body, however Inuyasha had other plans. Instead of attacking Kageimaru, he grabbed a hold of Kagome's clothing and started pulling her out. Kageimaru, not wanting to lose such power, striked the hanyou with Kagome's priestess powers. He screamed in pain but that didn't stop him, he continued to pull Kagome's body out of the demon. The shapeshifter finally struck Inuyasha with his tail as he was knocked off him and Kagome's body sunk in farther.

He growled in his throat as he took Tetsusaiga and slashed the demon in the shoulder. It made a scratch, but nothing more. He would have used the wind scar, but Kagome was in its body, he didn't want to risk the chance of hurting her. Finding his sword useless against this opponent he threw the sword aside and made a slash with his claws. Kageimaru screamed in pain as he clutched his eye. He struck Inuyasha down with his spiked tail paralyzing him and has him have no attacks thrown at the shape shifter. Kouga woke up and the first thing he noticed the dog turd was there and Kagome wasn't. Rage filled the wolf's soul as he ran to Inuyasha's side and demanded to know what happened to 'his' Kagome, but the half demon didn't say a word. This made Kouga furious.

"You baka dogturd, just what the heck happened to Kagome?" He received his answer when the demon answered for him.

"Why you don't know, man you are denser than rocks. She's inside of me fool." He laughed an evil laugh as he patted his belly where the miko laid dorm made.

Kouga growled in his throat. He made an attack at the freakish demon when something beat him to it. In seconds the demon was torn to pieces and Kagome was safely unharmed, nor injured.

"KAGOME!" The wolf shouted as he made his way to her. But someone was in the wolf's way. At first he couldn't recognize the figure, until it hit him like a sack of bricks. In front of him was Inuyasha, or at least he thought it was him. For the demon that stood in front of Kagome's body had sharp pointy teeth and claws, purple stripes on each side of his face and arms, and his eyes held a look of the need to kill. Kouga was frightened by its appearance, but shook it off as he made his reach for Kagome. The demon growled as he held the body of his beloved near him.

A moan was heard from the miko as she opened her eyes. She gasped at the demon before her, but it went away, when memories of this demon flooded her mind. The hanyou turned full blooded demon, stared into Kagome's eyes and wanted to have her then and there, but his demon and human side were fighting.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" A questionable look appeared on her face.

Inuyasha not knowing what to say or do did something he soon regretted. He bites into Kagome's tender flesh of her neck as he tried to mark her as his own. She screamed in pain. Her arms started to free themselves of the demon. The demon however, put both arms into one as he continued. Kouga saw what just transpired, and tried to help the poor miko, but the hanyou now demon was stronger than he was before. Kagome cried in pain, old memories started to surface of the journeys with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came to her head. Her mind took her back to the time when she first meets the hanyou and how she grew to have strong feelings for him. However, when the old Kagome resurfaced she was shocked at what Inuyasha was doing to her. So she did the one thing she could do, she had to sit him. The impact of the sit hurt her as well, as the true Inuyasha was back.

"What you do that for Kagome?" He asked, not realizing what taken place in his demon form. His anger died when he saw Kagome's body against Kouga's, his heart filled with jealously.

"Why you mangy wolf, I'll slice you up into pieces!" He readied his sword, ready to slice the wolf demon then and there, when a small delicate hand grabbed onto the halt of the Tetsusaiga.

"Kagome?" A confused teenager stared at the young girl.

"Inuyasha, please don't kill Kouga."

"What, why not?"

"Because." He tilted her head up to notice the tears she had spilled. "Because Kouga didn't try attacking me after the demon did." She pulled the collar of her shirt for Inuyasha as he saw what he had done to her. _'Oh my god, what have I done? It wasn't suppose to turn out like this.'_ She pulled back her collar and turned away from Inuyasha. "First you left me to be with the clay pot and now attacked me in your demon form."

He was stunned he couldn't say anything or do anything to back himself up, for he knew from past experiences he never harmed Kagome, much less tried to mark her as his. However, she saw about a couple of times he attacked Sesshomaru a couple of times in his full demon form, but other than that, nothing serious. His attention was once again drawn back to Kagome, the one that he hurt and the one that he loved. Her body shook in fear as she cried. The stupid wolf wrapped his arms around her, trying to sooth her.

"Inuyasha I think you should leave right now and this time don't come looking for me." Her tears started to flow once more as she cried.

Inuyasha's world was no more for him now. The woman that he fell in love with died fifty years ago and now the other love of his life was taken away from him by a wolf. He could not stand to stay around any longer. He turned his back away from her not wanting to face her, as unnoticed tears fell down his face, which was covered in silver bangs.

"Gomen. I'm sorry Kagome, for the actions that I've taken and I hope you learn to forgive me and good luck with your life with Kouga."

Before anyone could blink an eye the half demon was gone before their eyes, never once had he turned around. The wind stopped creating, a dramatic allusion, as the miko couldn't control the tears from spilling from her eyes. In her heart she felt like she had done something she'd soon regret. That nagging feeling wouldn't leave her soon, because what she said to Inuyasha wasn't something she really anticipated on saying to him at all. But she would soon learn how her words had effected to her dear hanyou.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Well that was chapter four and sadly this is the middle of the story. I know it isn't long, but as I said I did write this down and it is going to end soon. So I might be uploading sooner to do my other stories. Oh and if my spellings bad sue me.

See you next time!

(The people from earlier who flamed found her hiding spot her spot in a tree. They throw a rock at her. She gets knocked out and they tie her up so she wouldn't do anymore stories.

Will the author get out of this situation?

Find out next time! bwwhaahaha!


	5. without you, i can't live

Hey guys how are you fine! Well I hope your enjoying this story because it will be something you least expect.

Oh and just so you know some of the characters might be ooc just so you know. And if my spellings bad sue! (Currently fixing this story up.)

(The flamers from earlier still have her tied in a chair looking at her with evil looking stares.)

Well...(gulp) I hope you guys are going to enjoy it and I really hope you do.

(Looks at the flamers terrified.)

Well anyway, on with the story.

(Author finishes as the flamers start attacking her, but she manages to slip away.)

"WE'LL GET YOU; YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FINISH THE STORY!"

End of transmission. Please stand by.

End of the Line:

Chapter 5: without you, i can't live

Previously on end of the line: Before anyone could blink an eye the half demon was gone before their eyes, never once had he turned around. The wind stopped creating a dramatic allusion, as the miko couldn't control the tears from spilling from her eyes. In her heart she felt like she had done something she'd soon regret. That nagging feeling wouldn't leave her soon, because what she said to Inuyasha wasn't something she really anticipated on saying to him at all.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Inuyasha was heartbroken he didn't have anyone anymore. First Kikyo and now Kagome, he didn't want her to die and him fall in love with another reincarnation, no. He just wanted someone who would accept him, and the only ones who did were Sango, Miroku, and even the fox Shippo. But who trusted him most of all was Kagome. I mean sure when they first met, he tried to kill her for the jewel, resulting in having bead of subjugation placed upon him. He stared down at the ebony beads and sighed, as he lifted them to meet his eyes. _'But these are the things make me have a bond with Kagome.'_ Memories of the recent events flashed into his mind. He held his head in his hands hoping it would block out the memories, but they kept on coming.

And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I first saw you  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could call you

The hanyou stared at the tree he was in and closed his eyes. He was at the place where he slept for fifty years and woken up by Kagome. This tree held a bunch of fond memories of him and Kikyo, and Kagome but...it also held heartbreaking ones too. The times when he would spy on Kikyo when she was bathing or that time when he went after Kikyo, and Kagome fell asleep by his side. His heart was beating really hard thinking back to that memory, but it disappeared when he recalled the times when Kagome saw him and Kikyo together. _'Kagome, I feel terrible for what I did to you, I must have really hurt you. I wish if I could do anything if possible, and not to turn back time, would be to make you happy. I'm sure if I wasn't in this world anymore you'd feel better wouldn't you?'_

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means

He opened his golden eyes as the moon showed clearly through the branches of the God tree. The moon, he remembered how many times he shared with both women. A perfect moment under the moon light like embracing Kikyo when she said that she would go fight Naraku all on her own. The wind suddenly stopped as a tear slid down his face. And how Kagome looked at him when he stared into her eyes. Her big brown eyes held some much emotion in them jealousy, pain, and sorrow, but mostly shock. He couldn't understand why they would hold that feeling inside them, but as he looked back, he remembered he never looked at her that way when Kikyo was there.

And it's been awhile  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you

_She looks so much like Kikyo and yet she doesn't.'_ He always in the past argued with her and told her she was nothing but her reincarnation, and then she would start to sob and go back to her time beyond the well. He smashed his fist into the tree as birds flew away from the enraged half demon. The well was something that brought him pain more than anything. For that was their only connection, and nothing else. He always dreaded after they fought, that she would go and never return, that was what scared him each time they fought. Sure he could've stopped their petty fight, but he enjoyed how Kagome was when they argued. She would put her hands on her hips and yelled in his face with such determination, which was one thing he loved about her.

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked things up again

He switched his position so that he was facing the ground. She would give up her life for others without a second a thought, she was too kindhearted. Sometimes Inuyasha wanted to ask her what she wanted, and the only time she wanted something was him. A smile was on his lips as he thought about that. _'She always loved me, even at the beginning demo, she was with Kouga what can I do now?' _His thoughts drafted to Kikyo, demo his heart never raised for her anymore. Fifty years ago when he loved Kikyo his heart never pounded heart in his chest, even when she fell on him when she tripped coming out of the boat. Was it truly love? Or was it lust? He didn't know himself. His mind drafted back more and more to his past with Kikyo as he remembered when he was with her. He had a feeling of sadness inside of him. Did he pity the lonely priestess, and only wanted to be her companion? He lifted his body up. Though, he always fantasized about him and her. _'Maybe it was lust or a crush or something.'_ But at that moment he didn't really care about Kikyo, he only wanted Kagome and only her.

The wind blew hard as the tree shook and swayed with the wind. It didn't bother the half demon since nothing really mattered to him anymore. Her presence, scent, touches, how she felt, and her aura, taunted the poor hanyou. There was no way he could sleep with her in his mind not tonight. His memories of her earlier kept invading his mind and wouldn't leave.

_"Inuyasha, please don't kill Kouga." _

_"What, why not?" _

_"Because." She tilted her head up to notice the tears she had spilled. "Because Kouga didn't try attacking me after the demon did." She pulled the collar of her shirt for Inuyasha as he saw what he had done to her. 'Oh my god, what have I done? It wasn't suppose to turn out like this.' She pulled back her collar and turned away from Inuyasha. "First you left me to be with the clay pot and now attacked me in your demon form."_

"Inuyasha I think you should leave right now and this time don't come looking for me." _Her tears started to flow once more as she cried._

Fists were shook in the air trying to attack the horrible occurrences that occurred. Then something unlike Inuyasha happened. A tear slide down his cheek, then another, and soon more, until it was an uncontrollable sob. He cried. There was no one for him, he was alone. No love, no hopes, nor any dreams, and there was certainly no one to protect. What kind life would that be if he had nobody? Clouds formed and pretty soon rain fell to the earth, covering it in an different allusion. He jumped from the tree and pulled out Tetsusaiga. _'Kagome has someone to hold and love and to protect her too. There is no reason for me to stay here any longer.'_

Inuyasha decided he no longer wanted to live in a world where there was no Kagome and him. He turned to the God tree to question the tree for answers, about what went wrong and what he should have done. It was worse when his life started to flash before his mind, and even the times when he was in demon form. One particular memory caught his eye.

A moan was heard of from the miko as she opened her eyes. She gasped at the demon before her, but it went away, when memories of this demon flooded her mind. The hanyou turned full blooded demon, stared into Kagome's eyes and wanted to have her then and there, but he's demon and human side were fighting.

_"Inuyasha, is that you?" A questionable look appeared on her face._

_Inuyasha not knowing what to say or do did something he soon regretted. He bit into Kagome's tender flesh of her neck as he tried to mark her as his own. She screamed in pain as her arms started to free themselves of the demon. The demon however, put both arms into one as he continued. Kouga saw what just transpired. He tried to help the poor miko with her dilemma, but the hanyou now demon was stronger than he was before. Kagome cried in pain, old memories started to surface of the journey's with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came to her head. Her mind took her back to the time when she first met the hanyou and how she grew to have strong feelings for him. However, when the old Kagome resurfaced she was shocked at what Inuyasha was doing to her. So she did the one thing she could do, she had to sit him. The impact of the sit hurt her as well, as the true Inuyasha was back. _

The more and more time he thought about it, it made him feel even more down. He wanted everything to stop. He wanted his pain to go away.

Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
just one more peaceful day!

With his last words he screamed aloud "You won Kouga, you took the love of my life and now that I don't have her I shouldn't live anymore without her. Goodbye Kagome, Goodbye Kouga, hope you have a good life together." Inuyasha then thrusted the Tetsusaiga into his chest. The wound in his chest kills him slowly as memories began to come alive before his eyes one last time. He could never look at himself in the way he did before. She changed his life and he knew that and was glad he ever met her.

_Kagome and Inuyasha were together and it was a moonlit night and was a bit chilly. He wrapped his fire rat hoari around the young miko and blushed. She blushed too as she softly thanked the hanyou. They were quiet for awhile, until it was ruined by Shippo popping out of no where and annoying them both. They both groaned though one wasn't heard as they went back to their camp they set up. Along the way Kagome's clumsiness made her trip over a stone as she sprained her ankle. She winced and she tried to get up, but failed miserably_

_"Here let me help. Tch, baka klutz." He gently lifted her body up and slowly walked to camp. _

_Miroku and Sango left not long after to refill their canteens, which was very suspicious. Kagome was slightly shivering with the coat over her as Inuyasha stared at her. At first they were dirty thoughts. 'She looks so good in my haori and I bet she would feel good between my arms with her naked bod--WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING!' He blushed furiously, as saw how the fires light her face. In the light she looked beautiful, though he always thought she was beautiful he enjoyed how her face was seen clearer. _

_She turned and saw him starring at her blushed. "I--Inuyasha w--what are you starring at?" _

_He turned away as he got up and wrapped his arms her small frame. She was shocked by his actions, but didn't question them and snuggled closer to him. The fire light lit brighter to reveal the couple's blushes as two other couple's watched the two._

_It was at Kaguya's castle and his one desire to become a full fledge demon wasn't what he wanted anymore. He made up his mind ages ago that he wouldn't become a full fledge demon because he didn't want to hurt the ones he loved. When his human soul was trapped inside his soul he saw Kagome tell his demon side that she loved him as a half demon. His soul human soul almost went back into his body. He completely turned back when she kissed him, as he transformed into his hanyou side. However, she didn't stop so he kissed her back. Oh, how he cherished her kiss, because after all she was the only one that kissed him, besides his mom that kissed him before. Not even Kikyo kissed him then or even now without trying to drag him into hell. He loved Kagome because she accepted as the way he was and not tried to change him. Kikyo tried to with the Sacred Jewel, but was brought down. And thinking about it now he was glad that he didn't live his life with Kikyo, for he wouldn't have met such a kindhearted girl like Kagome who accepted him. _

And it's been awhile  
since I could look at myself straight  
and it's been awhile  
since I said I'm sorry  
and it's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
And it's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste

He didn't blame his death on anyone, but himself. If he did he would be selfish and that was something Inuyasha wasn't. However, the only time was selfish and overly protected was with Kagome. He would not blame this on his mother or his father that he never even met. He wouldn't even blame it on his elder brother because he wasn't the one who killed him, it was himself, even though his brother would have wanted to kill him with his own blade.

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me  
I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me

Not long after Kaede found his body and held a memorial for the hanyou with a marker with an inscription. "Here Lies Inuyasha, a half demon who defeated many demons and one powerful one named Naraku. He loved two priestesses, which later killed him from guilt." She wasn't really sure why he died, but that was her best guess.

Kagome wasn't feeling well. She still kept wandering if she had made the right choice of words she said, and if staying with Kouga was the right decision. Though, she didn't have any feelings for the wolf, she stayed with him. Why she feeling guilty? No this wasn't the Kagome she was, she would never take pity on others, she would help them and not feel pity or sorry. She was glad to lend a helping hand whenever anyone needed it. She finally made up her mind, she must go to Inuyasha. She ran towards the village she knew all too well, but saw something that caught her eye.

A flickering light was reflecting on something near Inuyasha's forest. She was curious and went into the direction of the light demo, what she found shattered her heart into millions of pieces. There was a grave beside the sacred tree. Lifting trembling fingers to the grave mark, the words on the marking made her heart freeze. _'No, Inuyasha wouldn't die because of me, would he? Please Kami No!'_ Tears streamed down her face as she cried over his grave. She looked around the grave to find something to hopefully end her pain and misery, but there was nothing. She forcefully pulled herself away from the grave as she ran. She ran to the one place she could go to now. The modern era.

She couldn't wish on the Sacred Jewel to bring Inuyasha for something awful might occur and she couldn't stay here anyone, there was no one left. She was alone. Sango got here brother back and lived in her old village along with Miroku who have a family now. And Shippo was happy. He found a fox family and went with them. Kagome had nothing, she had to leave.

And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Oh I know, don't kill me.

(The author is running from the flamers that are trying to flame her.)

That's it for now so please, don't hurt me. This after all my first story and I wanted to do that.

I just wanted to make it sort of like a Romeo and Juliet kind of thing and besides I like tragedies, they make me cry. : Fake crying:

(The flamers had stopped flaming her and now crying. The author has a huge sweat drop on!)

'well at least they won't kill me.'

Well until next time folks. I'm out, next story is coming soon so be prepared for it.

Ja'ne

(Author gets her breath back, but there are now Inuyasha fans chasing her.)

Ahhhhhhhhhh!

When will she ever learn! Currently fixing this story!


	6. returning to you

Hey guys guess what?

This is going to be the last chapter of this story. (: crying :) I know it's sad, but I hope you enjoy the ending!

I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing. My next story coming up called, "The Biggest Choice of All."

Well anyway thanks and enjoy the story! (Fixed)

End of the Line:

Chapter 6: returning to you

Previously on End of the Line: Kagome went back to Inuyasha only to discover a grave near the god tree and to find out it was Inuyasha's grave. Kagome was devastated. She ran to the well the place she could only call home now. The modern era.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

The sun peaked its rays into a bedroom of a teenage girl. Seconds later an alarm clock woke up the sleeping child, as she lazily turned off the alarm and got out of bed ready for the new day. It's been three years now since Kagome had returned. She was in high school now and she loved it. Her school uniform was by her bed as she slipped in on with ease. She grabbed her backpack ready to venture down the stairs as she spotted her homework she was suppose to do last night. She sweat dropped. Kagome had completely forgotten about her homework. _'Great I forgot to do homework last night; I guess I'll have to ask for an extension on it.' _Okay, maybe she didn't enjoy high school life too much.

Shoving her homework in her bag, she rushed downstairs to the breakfast table to grab a bite to eat before heading off to school. Her mom, gramps, and Sota were already there. She sighed as she took a sat. Out of everyone in the family, Kagome wasn't one that loved to wake up early in the morning; she preferred night over morning any day. Sota was ranting on about how he beat the next level on his game, her mother was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, listening to everything that everyone was saying, and her gramps was talking about spells and demon scrolls that would protect their shrine from any demons. But Kagome wasn't doing anything; her gaze was blank as she stared outside the window. _'Geezs, yet another way to protect our home with Grandpa's "scrolls."' _Memories of the past of three years ago, resurfaced. Her eyes started to water just a bit, as she wiped it away before anyone noticed.

Pancakes were brought to the table, as everyone ate. Sota was wolfing them down, one after another, as her mother looked at Sota in a motherly scowl. Kagome chuckled to herself at the site she saw, as an image of a half demon wolfing down her mother's cooking came into view. Her anger flared as she recalled all the times when he would enjoy her mother's cooking and practically insulted hers. _'That Jerk, never did enjoy my cooking and the only thing he did enjoy was me cooking up Ramen. That wasn't even cooked BY ME!' _The table shook as she got up and said she would be going to school now. Her family stared at her strange behavior.

"Kagome are you sure you don't want anymore breakfast, you hardly touched your plate." Her mother said, pointing to the nearly uneaten stack of pancakes. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted her brother tempting to steal her pancakes, as her mother slapped his hand away from her food.

"No thank you, I'm not that hungry, Sota you can have them." She opened the front door, as she heard her little brother screamed "Yes" and heard sloppy, munching noises in the background. She closed the door her mother, ran outside to give her money.

"I know that you're not hungry, but in case you do here is some money for something to eat."

Kagome smiled at her mom, taking the money. "Thanks mom." As she headed towards the steps that would lead her to civilization, she heard a strange noise coming from behind her. Curiosity getting the better of her, she went to the place the noise was coming from.

The noise sounded that like a scratching noise, as if something was trying to get into to somewhere. It didn't take long to find the source of the noise. The noise was her cat Buyo, trying to open the door to the Bone Eater's Well. Her Grandfather's useless scrolls scattered carelessly on the well's doors, shone brightly as a "DO NOT ENTER" sign. Her body froze as old thoughts filled her head; she slowly backed away from the well. _'No, no it's calling me back to the place I dread. Please Kami, I don't want to go.'_ Suddenly as if someone heard her thoughts, a gust of wind opened the doors of the now dusty well as she fell into the well. Buyo, her cat sticked his head into the well, as the cat smiled a Cherisher Cat smile, before exiting the well house.

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well with a loud thump, as she stared at her surroundings. She blinked a few times, hoping this was dream, as she looked all around the old well. Moss, grass and bones were all around her. When she looked to the top of the well, she shrank. When she didn't find the saw the roof to the well house but a baby blue sky, she panicked. _'No not again. This was exactly how it was last time.' _She stared at the dirt ground and saw the bone's a giant centipede. She pushed herself upright to avoid the bones. _'Though, there was no giant centipede this time. Phew. But wait a minute! How the heck did I get into this predicament?' _She noticed the hunter's green vines near her as she grabbed a hold of it and hoisted herself up.

Once she reached the top, she sighed in relief. "Phew, at least I'm still in better shape than I thought." She looked at the well and contemplated to either go back down or visit her friends. It didn't her take her long for an answer, when she started her long journey to The Demon Exterminators Village. "I can't go back now, and if I did I'll be late for school. I'll just say hi to Miroku and Sango and be on my wa--" Her sentence was never finished, when her eyes landed on the one reason she did not voyage back and forth to the Feudal Era. Her feet gave away as she slides to the ground; she stared at the grave mark in front of her.

The grave mark was just a stone with an inscription on it, along with fresh flowers adored on top of it. A sword was on top of the grave, in its sheath. Her vision became blurry as she launched herself towards Inuyasha's grave and cried. She cried for her lost love of three years ago, and how much she loathed herself for his decision of coming to this. Leaves were blown in her direction as the wind howled a lonely howl, her pink eyes landed on a particular item. Its black sheath was beckoning for her to pick up the blade, as she did. Trembling fingers pulled the once scrappy piece of sword out of it's sheath, as she stared at her reflection in it. Her eyes scanned the sword for any scratches or nicks. "I guess Totosuia did a good job repairing this sword." Her hands rubbed against the sword's surface as thoughts of killing herself were in view. Clouds covered the sun, creating a gloomy effect of atmosphere as past memories filled her head.

haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka?  
osanai ano hi yori azayaka desuka?  
mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro  
tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjiteta  
ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutteiru

_Can you still see your dreams in the far off, starry sky?  
Are they more splendid than they were long ago?  
When one forgets to put one's overflowing feelings to sleep, those feelings burn the color of passion.  
I used to really believe that I could go anywhere, no matter how far.  
But that faith I once had now sleeps inside my heart. _

_'Where am I? I don't think I am in Tokyo anymore.' She pushed bushes from her path, as she adored the scene in front of her. It was magical to her, how the way the trees swayed in the wind, and how green the grass was. Her eyes searched more until they stopped on a huge tree. On the tree was a boy, or what looked like a boy. He had long silver hair and on top of his head were dog ears. She went over to the boy and couldn't control her urge to wiggle his ears any longer. _

_Rub, Rub_

_The ears felt smooth under her touch that she kept rubbing until an arrow hit the tree as she turned around and saw villagers staring at her in anger._

_"Kagome's mine. Do you have a problem with that huh mutt face?" Kouga shouted at Inuyasha._

_"Grr, Kagome's not yours she ain't anybody's property!" He leapt up to get Kouga as Kouga got bit by the bird demon. Inuyasha destroyed the demon in one fellow swing, as he started bragging about his victory his eyes landed on Kagome holding Kouga in her arms. _

_"What are you doing can't you see that Kouga's hurt, this is no time for posturing!" And after that they had an argument and Kagome went home. _

_Memories of how Inuyasha always went to Kikyo and how hurt Kagome felt. How her heart ached every time he never looked her way, because she looked like her. How she craved for his attention and how much he showed her his affections. Her memories drafted back to the time before she went with Kouga, before she lost her memory and got attacked by the demon and much before she saw Inuyasha in Kikyo's embrace._

_It was a starry night, and perfect nights to sit back in relax. _

_"SIT BOY!" Well...maybe not._

_"Grr, Kagome what did I do to make you upset?" He asked with dirt in his mouth. _

_"Humph." Her back was facing him as she sighed. Inuyasha gathered himself up as her turned her body around._

_"What did I do, to make this angry?" _

_"WHAT MAKES ME ANGRY WHEN YOU SAY I'M MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU AND YOU AFTER KIKYO AND FORGET ALL ABOUT ME. I'M TIRED OF IT!" Tears poured from her eyes. Her body arched forward, as Inuyasha hugged her. He didn't know what to do with her, now that her feelings about him were exposed and out in the open. For awhile he to have been contemplating on who he wanted more and who he wanted for life as a mate, and his heart choose Kagome. He brought his lips to her forehead as Kagome gasped. She looked up and saw him smiling down on her._

_"Kagome, what makes you think that I want to go hell with Kikyo anymore. I found you. You were the only person who would accept me for the way I am." His lips pressed against hers as they both drawn into a passionate kiss. They both pulled away to catch a breath of air. Inuyasha pulled her body closer to his and sighed as he enjoyed the sweet scent of Kagome's hair. Kagome's hands slid around Inuyasha's muscular chest tracing every inch of his smooth chest. Her hands landed on his ears, as she slowly, gently massaged them. A purr was heard in his throat, as she giggled. The vibration in his throat stopped quickly as looked at the miko in his arms._

_"What so funny?" He asked._

_"N--Nothing." She cupped her hands together to muffle the giggling, but to no avail. _

_"So nothing huh." He pulled her down as he started to tickle her. She laughed even harder, as she tried to pry his hands off, but couldn't do a thing. It lasted for about a minute until they were both in each others arms watching the beautiful starry night above them. "Kagome, could you uh...could you if possible want to be my...my mate?" Inuyasha asked shying away, a slight blush on his face. She turned his face around to face her._

_"I would like that most of all to be your mate." She smiled with a blush on her face as well. That night they made out and made love._

Tears flowed from her eyes as she held the sword higher over her head. A tear slid down her face down her face to the grave, as she droved the knife into flesh. At first she didn't feel pain, then it was all over. With her breathe of life she held the jewel up. "I know I couldn't save you from death nor bring you back from dead so with my breath I wish everyone to live a happy life, and I could be with Inuyasha in heaven..." Her body went lump as her wish was granted. Midoriko's soul was set free. Kikyo turned into clay and return to hell along with the demon Midoriko fought inside so very long ago. Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku started a family and are expecting to have a baby any day now. Shippo was happy with his new family. Kaede pasted away in peace. Kouga and Ayume became mates and both their tribes our bigger and stronger. And Kagome and Inuyasha...

Garasu no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni  
yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou  
futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte ai ni narenai koto mo atte  
hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii  
kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no naifu ni naru

_Dreams are more fragile than a glass rose  
so why are they then destined to come true?  
Two dreams become love. There are also times when they can not become love  
when one is alone, one wants to connect with others, but it can be so hard.  
When what one wants to say is held back, it becomes a silver knife._

Kagome waited as the gates to heaven open and there stood in white was Inuyasha. Inuyasha was smiling at Kagome as tears were shown in her eyes. She ran to Inuyasha and fast as she could, and jumped into his arms. They both smiled with joy as they kissed. No words were spoken for they knew what the other was exactly thinking. Kagome and Inuyasha lived happily in heaven forevermore.

_**THE END!**_

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

This is the end but have no fear I will be having another story coming soon. But it's going to be short too, still it is good story.

Thanks for reviewing again it mean a lot to me.

Bye guys, see in next story! Current status: Fixed!

_Thanks to:_

_ANIME -ANGEL- ASH_

_TOTALANIMEFREAK_

_YOYO PERSON_

_KUSH KUSH_

_AMI_

_KAMINEKO_

_SAKKY- CHAN_

_And_

_lil mutt face grl_

_THANKS AGAIN!_

_AND BE SURE TO LOOK OUT FOR "THE BIGGEST CHOICE OF ALL" SOON!_

_(Everyone who was flamers and inu/kag fans stop and applaud.)_

SEE YAH LATER ANIME LOVERS!


End file.
